candle_cove_back_upfandomcom-20200214-history
Red Mary
Red Mary is a pirate villain, and member of the Tarantula Crew. She is loosely based on Bloody Mary. Red Mary was the ongoing antagonist in the novel series and was set to appear in the Candle Cove animated series and had a cameo at the end of the pilot. Appearance She resembled a horribly burned woman, but she still has all of her hair intact. Her skin is a pinkish-red, with patches of muscles showing. Original Design In the original drafts (as revealed by Fangoria Magainze) her description was so gruesome, she made the Skin-Taker look tame. She originally had blood constantly dripping from her, and her skin sagged similarly to victims of the Hiroshima bombing, which is gruesome and potentially could have been offensive. She also had an eye hanging out. She was also going to have thick red lips. Personality She is very deceptive. When she joined the Tarantula crew, she appeared sweet and innocent. However, when she betrayed the crew, she showed her true nature: purely evil, and loving it. Every evil deed she does brings her joy, and she is incredibly sadistic. She has an incredibly hot temper, which is the only trait she couldn't disguise while in the Tarantula Crew. She is also a pyromaniac, and prefers to use fire in all her crimes. Red Mary burned down villages, and captured people to slowly cook, boil, or burn them alive. She was feared and hated by all, even the Skin-Taker. She is responsible for the death of Lillian, and was the cause of the Skin-Taker's insanity. It is believed she planned on betraying the Tarantula crew from the start, but her motives are unknown. Canon Status Old production notes reveal she was going to appear in the original TV series. Her original horrid design was the reason of why she was discarded. She was said to do things even more gruesome than Skin-Taker's actions, which would have made the show ten times more controversial. She would have had minions who looked like Hiroshima victims of the atomic bomb, which would have been highly insensitive to those who suffered in Hiroshima. She was supposedly an idea taknalso cut after the Hog's crew was cut, suggesting she was originally part of a larger story arc. Abilities *She is profficient in fire magic. Trivia *There are rumors even the cast of the show were afraid of her, and that anytime something caught on fire, crew members would blame her for it. She became an object of superstition behind the scenes. * It is believed the puppet of Bloody Kimothy was going to be used to make her puppet for the third season. The design crew was in the process of dying the puppet's hair black and making the nose smaller when the third season was canceled. *It's rumoured that in the fifth book, The Laughingstock crew was going to team up with the Skin-Taker, Auburn, and Boar, along with other characters, both old and new, and use a magic ceremony to destroy Red Mary. * In The Fascinating Creatures of the Abysmal Kingdom, it is mentioned that they explorers saw, "A horribly burnt woman, being led to a prison." It is believed this woman was Red Mary, suggesting Red Mary is, actually, an escaped convict. This may be why she gave Thade Soben the chills when he first saw her; he might have seen her before, but didn't remember where. Fanart See Red Mary/Gallery Category:Characters